


Gravity's Increasing on Me!

by Plagg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, also it's only kinda shippy???, but the ship itself is so dry that u might as well consider this pance???, like the scene is obviously platonic, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that scene in Lilo and Stitch where Lilo kicks Nani out of her room to wish on "a falling star"?<br/>Replace Lilo and Nani with Pidge and Lance. There you go, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity's Increasing on Me!

Pidge plopped down on the floor, scooting closer to their project.  They were so close to finishing a Rover 2.0, and everything else seemed to just disappear as Pidge focused intensely on the robot.  A couple of sparks flew by Pidge’s face, and a satisfied giggle slipped out.  But, then-

“What’cha doing, Pidge?”

Pidge jumped and squeaked at Lance’s voice, whipping around to face the boy.  “I’m busy,” Pidge said before keying in the data download.

“With what?” Lance asked, dropping to the floor and scooting closer to peer over Pidge’s shoulder.

“Something…” Pidge moved Rover 2.0 out of Lance’s view, twisting to hide the robot.

“And what would that be?” Lance continued to pester, snaking around to see what Pidge was hiding.

“A project…”  Pidge wasn’t about to let Lance ruin any chances Pidge had of getting a second robot buddy.  He was too much of a blabber mouth to trust with this.  Then, the computer beeped with the download completion, and Pidge hopped to their feet, pulling Lance up as well.  “Get out, get out!” Pidge demanded, pushing Lance towards the door.  “I have something I’ve gotta do!”

However, Lance wasn’t going to leave that easily.  Of course he wasn’t.  Lance planted his feet once they reached the doorway, lowering his body as Pidge pushed on him.  “Oh no, gravity’s increasing on me!” Lance said dramatically, hands splayed on his chest.

“No it’s not!” Pidge whined, shoving Lance and scooting their feet on the floor.  This was  _space_ , for crying out loud!

“It is, too, Pidge,” Lance said matter-of-factly, “the same thing happened yesterday.”

With that, Lance dropped to the floor and crushed Pidge under himself.

“Lance!” Pidge groaned, wiggling under him, “Your butt is crushing me!”  Pidge squirmed until they could get out, scrambling to their feet as they stomped back inside the bedroom.  “Why do you act so weird?!”  The door slid shut and forced Lance to sit up, making him rub the back of his head to soothe the throbbing pain.

Pidge sat back down and picked up Rover 2.0, helping it into the air.  “I guess you’re gonna be my new friend, eh?” they snickered.  “Ugh, as long as you’re not as weird as Sir Flirtsalot or the Edgelord…”

Rover 2.0 beeped and whirred happily, zipping around Pidge’s head. 

“Is that a robot?” Lance suddenly asked.

Pidge turned around to see him, eyes going wide.  “I will give you two dollars if you don’t tell.”

“Hmmm…deal.”

“Great.  Can I borrow two dollars?”

**Author's Note:**

> You should follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones haha shameless self-promo


End file.
